Warriors: One Direction
by Petalstar
Summary: A story of One Direction as Warrior Cats. If you love Warriors and One Direction then this is the story for you! R
1. Loners

_**Hi Warrior lovers! I'm Petalstar, and this is my first fanfic! I'm so excited! Well I hope you like it!**_

The warm sunhigh sunlight warmed my pale fur as a padded back into camp, proudly carrying my catch; two plump voles and a squirrel the size of me! As I sat my catch down on the fresh kill pile my golden mentor, Brackenfur approached, his amber eyes were gleaming. "Nice catch Petalpaw, I knew you would do well as always."

I liked being praised. It made feel all fuzzy and warm inside. "Thanks, the squirrel was hard to catch though I had to run forever!"

He smiled. "Why don't you go take that squirrel to the queens, I'm sure they'd appreciate it." I picked the squirrel up, its fuzzy tail tickling my nose, and made my way to the milk scented nursery. Noticing on the way how lazy everyone was after sun high. Bramblestar and Squirrelflight sunbathed themselves just outside the leaders den, the elders; Sandstorm, Graystripe, and Dustpelt, and Purdy shared one giant rabbit together by their den, and my two brothers, Flamepaw and Puffpaw shared a blackbird by the apprentice den.

I ducked into the bramble nursery. Jayfeather was there checking up on Cinderheart who was due to have Lionblaze's kits any sunrise now. "You're doing well." He told the expecting she-cat, "Just eat these to help increase your milk," he pushed some hairy leaves towards her with his paw. Then he left, ignoring me, _classic Jayfeather._

"Hi Petalpaw," Cinderheart muttered between chews. She noticed the squirrel I was still holding, "Yay that will help get this taste out of my mouth!" I set the squirrel down so she could eat.

"I smell squirrel!" Daisy called as she padded over to eat too. "Yummy… did you catch this Petalpaw?"

"Yeah, is it good?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"Good? It's great!" Daisy replied, her mouth full.

"Hey! Don't I get some?" A squeaky voice cried. It was Auburnkit. The fuzzy red little ball of energy was born to Squirrelflight and Bramblestar only three moons ago. She always sneaks into the apprentice den, saying she too old for the nursery. Daisy is taking care of her now ever since she stopped suckling.

"Of course you can." Daisy reassured the highly sensitive kit.

I padded out of the nursery and into the clearing. I hunted all morning; I deserve to sunbathe with a full belly too! I grabbed one of the plump voles I caught and sat down by my brother.

"Hey sis," Puffpaw rolled over to greet me.

"Hey," I noticed a black feather from the blackbird on his poufy pelt, and knocked it off gently with my paw.

"Thanks." He meowed watching me hungrily eat my vole. Huh and he thinks I'm bad. Our sister, Shellpaw, could eat two whole rabbits! Which she attempted once but Crowfeather, our father, caught her before she could finish the first one.

Moments later the sunhigh patrol burst into camp, my patch-pelt sister Shellpaw in the lead. It looked like they ran all the way around the lake.

"Bramblestar Bramblestar!" Foxleap cried, out of breath.

Bramblestar admittedly leaped down from the highledge to face the patrol. "What is it?" He asked. He seemed calm but I was freaking out inside. Was Shadowclan attacking?! Did the Dark Forest come back!?

Hazeltail answered, "We scented a group of loners at the edge of the territory. They aren't far; I think they were following us."

Bramblestar flicked his tail, "how many?"

"Four or five," Hazeltail guessed.

"We'll increase patrols," Bramblestar looked around noticing the whole clan was watching, on edge, "nothing to worry about. A whole clan can beat a group of a few loners." And with that Bramblestar leaped back up the highledge and into his den, while Squirrelflight jumped down to organize the extra patrols.

I thought about what Hazeltail said, 'four or five.' Hey! Maybe…

Shellpaw padded over with a mouse and sat down to eat next to Dewpaw, I followed her, leaving my half eaten vole behind. "Hey sister," I sat down next to her, trying to control my excitement.

"What?" She didn't look up from her already half eaten mouse.

I wrapped my pink tail around my paws, trying to keep cool. "Um… you know how you um… scented the loners." She sighed, knowing what was coming next. I continued, "Could you tell if they were…you know…. toms?"

She looked up from her mouse, annoyed. "I know what you're thinking Petalpaw!" Dang it! She saw right through me…. I have to get better at this acting stuff! "Why in StarClan would One Direction come to the lake?!"

I looked down at my paws, "That's not what I was thinking…" I lied.

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, un huh."

"Well it COULD happen!" I yelled as she padded away. Just then noticing that Dewpaw was watching us the whole time. He just rolled his eyes at me and followed my sister. Well it could…

_**So what do you think? Tell me in the comments plz! Oh and if you like my writing and want to read more than you should read: Warriors the Four Stars: New Beginnings. It's a story my friend (Skystar5) and I are writing together… so check it out! More chapters to come so stick with me plz… **_

_**~Petalstar**_


	2. I showed him!

I Woke up early this morning so decided to go hunting (for One Direction). I snuck out of the apprentice den, careful not to wake anyone. The camp was covered with dew making my paws wet. I could see the entrance in the pre-dawn light. Cats will be waking up soon I better go.

The hope of sneaking out unseen disappeared when I saw Berrynose, Lionpaw's father, guarding the camp. Dang it! I'll just tell him the truth….well half of it. "Hey, Berrynose." I said, making him jump.

He spun around and relaxed when he saw it was just me. "Whoa… don't scare me like that Petalpaw!" I guess he was still scared about the "loners."

"Sorry," I looked down at my paws trying my best not to laugh. Warriors like him shouldn't be scared of anything! I know I won't.

"Wait," his eyes narrowed, "where do you think you're going?"

"Hunting." I meowed trying not to look at his eyes.

"Really, this early?" He bent down to get to my height. "You're not going to go searching for the loners, are you?" Ugh! My best friend's father knew me too well!

I looked up at him with innocent eyes, "What...Nooo…" He stared at me, trying to see if I was lying or not.

Obviously he couldn't tell because moments later he sighed and let me through. "But you better bring back a big catch!" He called after me.

Finally! That took longer than I expected. I guess Bramblestar had to order a guard because the clan was scared the loners would attack. Yah right, like One Direction would attack ThunderClan!

I followed yesterday's sunhigh patrols sent trail to the edge of the territory, trying to stay quiet as it got lighter and lighter. Soon I came to a bush surrounded by brambles and undergrowth. It smelt of an unfamiliar scent. Not rogue, or kittypet or even loners like the patrol said, but of something different…..

I could also smell the patrols fear scent. They must have scented the loners here and got spooked. Well I guess I'm not going to find One Direction like I hoped. Ugh I wish I could've borrowed my brother's nose. Puffpaw is one of the best trackers in the clan, I guess it's because his mentor is Cloudtail. Well I guess I'll go hunting so Berrynose won't think I was lying.

It was past dawn by the time I finished hunting. Luckily I left the area where the "loners" were scented before the dawn patrol came to investigate. I could see and hear them from the tree I was hiding in. The patrol was led by Bramblestar he was quickly followed by Hazeltail and Foxleap, the cats who first scented the loners.

Bramblestar sniffed the bush I was at only minutes ago, "Hmmm… the loners were defiantly here….. But there gone now."

"Well whoever they are they sure are good at staying unseen." Foxleap meowed relaxing that loners were gone. But why would they be gone? I mean they came here for a reason, right, so why would they just leave?

"I just hope they don't come back! We have unborn kits in the camp!" Hazeltail still seemed on edge.

"Right", Bramblestar meowed looking back at the bush, "we'll keep patrolling the area to make sure they don't come back." He took one last sniff and turned back, in my direction! My heart started racing as the patrol came closer and closer. Oh no! They can't catch me out here; I'll be fresh-kill!

In that moment of panic I lost my footing. The world spun before my eyes as I fell from the branch, in what felt like slow motion. I instinctively wrapped my paws around it before falling on the patrol. The leaves rattled wildly as I hung there like a bat, waiting for my punishment. Nothing… It was silent. Digging my claws in the branch I pulled myself up and slowly poked my head out of the tree. The patrol was gone… Wow Bramblestar is getting old! First he couldn't smell my scent on the bush and he didn't even hear me in the tree!

"Are you coming back to camp Petalpaw?"

Ahhhh that was Bramblestar! Think of something to say! Hurry! "Um… Who's Petalpaw?" Wow that was stupid.

"Come on Petalpaw I know it's you, I could smell you on the bush, now come on." Bramblestar didn't sound angry… he must be used to me by now.

I reluctantly climbed down the tree. Bramblestar was alone. He probably wanted to get me alone so he could kill me with no witnesses! That thought made me shudder… He never tried to kill me before…

Bramblestar took a deep breath, "Should I even ask why you're out here?" I didn't reply. I just wish he would kill me already and get it over with! "Petalpaw, you shouldn't have come out here alone to search for the loners. They could've killed you for all we know."

"Right," I sighed. They think I'm too young to defend myself!

"You also lied. Berrynose said you were hunting." He continued.

"I did hunt!" I meowed as I dug up my big, mouth-watering catch.

Bramblestar didn't say another word as we padded back to camp. Humph I showed him!


	3. Stupid Vole!

_** Hey! Sorry about the long wait people. Plz let me explain myself before you start hating on me! :O I have no internet at my house and… well… I was born a procrastinator okay… well I'm going to make up for the long wait with the next 2 chapters okay! And I promise you, One Direction will be in the story soon ;) *wink* *wink*. Oh and let me clear this up; **_**I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS OR ONE DIRECTION. **_**(I wish)**_** I am just a MEGA-FAN of both.**

_** Well anyways I hope you like this chapter! **____** I know its short but you'll see why at the end! Heheheheheheheheeeeee **_

_** ENJOY! **_

__The strong morning sunlight warmed my sore body as I thought about all the tiring events of yesterday. Being stuck in camp all day was absolute torture! I was forced to "help" Jayfeather sort his stinky herbs and remove ticks from all the elders' pelts. I was just expecting to be bored, not have to work too!

A familiar voice woke me from my thoughts, "Petalpaw?" Bramblestar hovered over me from my resting place by the apprentice den.

"Can I leave now?!" Suddenly excited and full of energy I jumped to my paws.

He studied me for a heartbeat, "well I suppose you learned your les-"I dashed out of camp before he could finish his sentence. I know it was rude but come on, how would he feel if he was locked in camp all day?

The fresh forest air entered my nose and my paws greeted cool Greenleaf grass. Ahh it felt sooo good to be free!

After a while of soaking up what I've been missing in the forest, after my so called "mischievous behavior", I remembered why I got in trouble in the first place. One Direction! Oh yes Petalpaw, I thought inwardly, the five hottest toms ever would just magically appear by the lake, yeah right! I suddenly found myself second guessing. It not impossible for the best tom-band in the whole world to come to the lake, right? NOTHINGS IMPOSSIBLE! (Man I sound like a mad she-cat…)

"Hey!" My head quickly swiveled around to see my chubby sister standing in front of me (she really does need to lose some weight, she looks like a warrior pregnant with triplets!) I made super sure not to say the last part out-loud as I gave her the best smile I could muster up right then. "Whatcha thinking about," she asked with a confused and concerned look on her patch work face, which sadly by the way is the smallest thing on her body. Uh oh she looks genuinely concerned right now… I should say something out-loud for once shouldn't I?

"Oh nothing," I spit the lie out quickly before she decided to drag me to Jayfeather.

"Come on Petalpaw, I know you're thinking about something." I gave her a confused look as she pressed on answering my unspoken question, "I'm your sister I can just tell these things." Things, what things? She can't 'tell' my things!

I shuffled my paws and said something before I look crazy once again, "I was just thinking about the other day when your patrolled scented the loners." I cringed, waiting for her mean reply just like the other day when I brought up you-know-who.

"HA! You still think One Direction is sneaking around ThunderClan territory!" Shellpaw retorted, practically spitting in my face as she laughed at me. I could feel my face getting red and my claws digging in the ground as my so-called sister continued to laugh in my face. Grrrr Shellpaw… I quickly sprinted to the lake before I actually hurt her (man is she lucky).

For once the calm scenery of the lake didn't work its magic, hot smoke was still pouring out of my ears. The smell of a fresh vole suddenly caught my attention from a tree a few fox lengths way.

Yum.

Vole was my favorite and I definitely needed to kill something right now. I slowly crept up on the yummy brainless creature and jumped; my watering mouth landing precisely on its neck and made the killing bite. I imagined it was Shellpaw the whole time! Muahhahahaha, wow do you hear yourself right now Petalpaw?

I padded back to my spot by the lakeshore and stuffed my mouth with my catch, acting like there was no tomorrow. Hey, don't judge, I didn't eat breakfast.

Suddenly, while I was in mid-chew the foliage behind me rattled. Hum, another vole? Maybe I'll actually bring that one back to camp. Before I could even stand up a sleek black paw emerged. Uh oh, was ThunderClan under attack by rogues?! Did they kill everyone?! I am I next?! Before my very imaginative mind could trail on any further, all the cats that were hiding behind me stepped out. Standing before me was none other than;

ONE DIRECTION!

My first thought was; OH MY STARCLANNNNNNNN! My second was; I still have vole all over my face don't I?

_**LOL don't you just love it! I do! Poor Petalpaw, she finally gets to meet One Direction, with vole all over her face… I'm evil hehehehe. Don't worry you'll like the next chapter better. It comes out soon!**_

_**Favorite! Comment! Follow!**_

_**~Petalstar**_


	4. Big Catch

_**Hey people! I feel soooo writy (is that a word? WRITY! It should be!) After that last chapter and I didn't want to leave you with a cliff hanger for long. Anyways I decided I'm going to be adding recaps to the chapters' just in-case you forgot what happened in the last one. I bet your just dying to know what happens next! Happy New Year!**_

_**ENJOYYYYYY! **_

**Recap:**

Suddenly, while I was in mid-chew the foliage behind me rattled. Hum, another vole? Maybe I'll actually bring that one back to camp. Before I could even stand up a sleek black paw emerged. Uh oh, was ThunderClan under attack by rogues?! Did they kill everyone?! I am I next?! Before my very imaginative mind could trail on any further, all the cats that were hiding behind me stepped out. Standing before me was none other than;

ONE DIRECTION!

My first thought was; OH MY STARCLANNNNNNNN! My second was; I still have vole all over my face don't I?

**Chapter 4: Big Catch**

Oh my StarClan! Oh my StarClan! Okay pull it together Petalpaw. Breathe. That's right in and out, in and out. Snapping back to reality I suddenly remembered who was standing in front of me, the five hottest toms alive! I probably looked like such a dork right now with vole all over my face- VOLE ALL OVER MY FACE! Once again I could feel all the sticky vole remains covering my pale pink face. "U- u-umm excuse for moment," I whispered, realizing my mouth was still full of vole. Really, is this really happening right now?! I turned my back to spit the vole out, and quickly whipped my face with my paws. Before I turned back I double checked my fur and groomed a few tufts down here and there. What? You would want to look your best in front of One Direction too!

I didn't realize I was taking a long time until I heard one of the toms clear their throat. I spun around and finally got a good look at them all in real life. Zayn was in front of the group looking at me with just a hint of concern sparking in his gorgeous brown eyes. His pelt was sleek and black, that must have been his paw I mistaken for a rogue. The fur at the top of his head was swopped up, almost reminding me of WindClan grass… but it looked good on him.

Louis and Harry were on either side of him, giving little glances to each other. They probably felt awkward just standing there waiting for me to say something. Louis was adorable! His pelt was light brown and his paws were a creamy color. He had light brown fringe swooping down over his big minty eyes, while the rest of his fur is groomed to a T. He smirked, noticing I was checking him out - wow is it hot out here! Harry on the other paw was very… well you guessed it, hairy. His fur resembled a curly brown bush, a cute curly brown bush. Peeking out from underneath the fur on his head were dazzling green eyes. He gave me a cheeky smile and I nearly melted to the ground. Man those she-cats weren't lying when they talked about Harry.

Flanking the three toms in the middle were Liam and Niall. My eyes uncontrollably traveled over Liam's muscly body. His brown tabby pelt was smooth all over except for his tail. He kind of looked like Bramblestar, not only because of his pelt but the way he stood; all confident and leader-y. Before he noticed my stares I quickly turned my attention away to the last tom. A fluffy, golden cloud with sparkly blue eyes engulfed my vision; it was Niall. His pelt looked like an explosion of sunshine! Wow… I'm really weird… I hope I don't scare them away!

Before things became even more awkward Louis stepped forward. "Hello umm… miss, we're One Direction." I stifled a laugh when he introduced them, ha like I never heard about One Direction! I mean who hasn't, their all you hear about at the gatherings. (From the she-cats anyways.)

Suddenly something in my brain clicked and I realized he wanted to know my name. OMS One Direction wants to know my name! Eeeeeeeppppppp! "Oh I'm Petalpaw."

"Nice to meet you Petalpaw I'm Louis and this is Niall, Zayn, Harry, and Liam." He pointed to each of the toms with his tail.

"I-I know…" I shuffled my paws. "So… what brings you guys to the lake?"

"Well," this time Liam spoke up, "we just finished our tour and wanted to take a vacation… and as you see, we wounded up here."

"Yes and where exactly is here?" Harry finished.

Louis laughed, "Obviously a place populated by very cute pink cats Hazza!" I blushed while all the toms chuckled at the joke. Does Louis really think I'm cute?

"Actually you're in ThunderClan territory."

"ThunderClan," all the toms echoed.

"Yes… well it's a pretty long story, but there are four Clans here around the lake and you're in ThunderClan right now." I smiled at myself for actually forming a sentence in front of the five toms.

"Oh, so where is your clan," Niall asked in that deep rich accent of his.

I pointed up in the direction of the stone hollow with my tail. "Well, we all live in the stone hollow up there…" The toms nodded their heads motioning me to continue, "There are kits, queens, apprentices, warriors, elders, and our medicine cat and leader." I was almost out of breath by the time I finished.

Zayn nodded, semi understanding, "Oh… that sounds… interesting."

"Yes," finished Liam, "would you mind taking us to the stone hollow?"

While I was happily dancing inside my head, I stayed calm on the outside, "No not at all, follow me."

As the toms followed me back to the hollow I became more and more self-concise each step I took. Oh no I'm walking weird! Have I always walked like this? Are they noticing?! I let out a sigh of relief, and fear, as we approached the hollow. "We're here," I said turning around to face the toms. When each of them nodded I ducked into the entrance.

Of course, just my luck- the hollow was full of cats. I might as well have been Tigerstar because everyone gave me wide eyes. Or maybe I also looked like a cat from StarClan because everyone gave me their undivided attention too, not to mention the five hotties behind me. Like a battle cry the clan went crazy! All the she-cats started jumping up and down like rabbits and older cats were trying to yell above the noise.

"Is that One Direction?!"

"What did Petalpaw do now?"

"ONE DIRECTION!"

"Why in StarClan is One Direction here?"

"AHHHHH they're my favorite!"

"Wait, what is all ye youngens' talking about, who's One Direction."

I couldn't help but recognize the last one as Purdy.

Luckily before the shrieks and comments could go on any further Bramblestar jumped up the Highledge. "Attention! Attention! Everyone listen up!" The clan grew quiet as they focused on Bramblestar. "I know it's unusual to have um… uh…"

"One Direction," Someone yelled from the back of the giant cluster of cats surrounding me and One Direction. Wow I can't believe I can say that!

"Yes," Bramblestar continued on, "I know it is unusual to have ONE DIRECTION in our camp, but I'm sure Petalpaw has an explanation."

Realizing he wanted me to explain myself I quickly pushed through the wall of curious and love-struck cats and stood beneath Bramblestar. "I know your all wondering why One Direction is in our camp right now, and uh… it's because…" My mind grew blank as I rapidly tried to remember what Liam told me.

"We are here by mistake," Liam stepped forward and saved me. "You see, we just finished our tour and we wanted to take a vacation. But we kind of got lost… so we ended up here. Then we met Petalpaw." Yeah while she was scarfing down a vole, I add quietly to myself.

"I see…" Bramblestar watched the toms below.

Liam continued, "But if you want us to leave-"

"No!" The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it and once again all eyes were on me. Oh no… I could feel my face turning bright red as I tried to shield it by looking down at my paws.

Bramblestar chuckled before he carried on, "Right I agree Petalpaw. We shouldn't let these toms leave. It would be very unsafe with rogues and such." Excited murmurs filled the stone hollow while Bramblestar leaped down from the highledge and addressed the clan one last time, "Then it is settled, One Direction will stay with us for the time being."


	5. The Journey of Love, Fame, and HATE (1)

_**Hello everyone! I have been reading all the wonderful comments, and I just wanted to say thank you. And even if you don't leave a comment, thank you for reading. I'm so sorry that I took forever to put this chapter up. A lot of things have been happening in my life, some good and some bad. But thank you sooooooo much for sticking with me. Love you guys!**_

**Recap:**

"We are here by mistake," Liam stepped forward and saved me. "You see, we just finished our tour and we wanted to take a vacation. But we kind of got lost… so we ended up here. Then we met Petalpaw." Yeah while she was scarfing down a vole, I add quietly to myself.

"I see…" Bramblestar watched the toms below.

Liam continued, "But if you want us to leave-"

"No!" The word was out of my mouth before I could stop it and once again all eyes were on me. Oh no… I could feel my face turning bright red as I tried to shield it by looking down at my paws.

Bramblestar chuckled before he carried on, "Right I agree Petalpaw. We shouldn't let these toms leave. It would be very unsafe with rogues and such." Excited murmurs filled the stone hollow while Bramblestar leaped down from the highledge and addressed the clan one last time, "Then it is settled, One Direction will stay with us for the time being."

**Chapter 5: Journey of Love, Fame, and HATE (Part 1)**

Like lighting the clan was split in two, she-cats on one side and toms on the other.

Unfortunately I was on the she-cat side.

And it wasn't a big shocker about what happened next.

"Where did you find them?"

"What happened?"

"What did they say?"

"Why did they end up in ThunderClan?"

"Did you think you were dreaming?"

"Where's Paul?"

"What did you say?"

"Why don't they have bodyguards?"

"Did you scream when you saw them?"

Do you know what it feels like to have a million questions thrown at you at once? You know on any normal day I would have answered a bunch a questions, but today was certainty not normal; it was pure insanity. How often is your clan split down the middle while everyone yells, screams, and questions one another? Oh yeah, and One Direction is in the middle of it?

Questions were still being thrown at me from all directions and I felt like my head was going to explode! Then I decided to actually speak instead of standing there like a giant dormouse. But of course my mind went blank. Come on say something Petalpaw! Say something! "SAY SOMETHING!" …. Face palm. Perfect! Great job! That was genius Petalpaw; I scolded myself for always saying what comes to mind. Thankfully the clan was still being super loud that only the she-cats surrounding me heard my embarrassing scream.

"What?" Amberpaw gave me that familiar confused look that I have been receiving a whole lot these last few days.

I shook my head, not wanting to explain my sudden outburst. Then I thought of a perfect way to stop the flow of nonstop questions. "Alright everyone gather around!" All the young she-cats obeyed, and made a tight circle around me, waiting to hear the story. I cleared my throat before beginning, personally thinking I spent way too much time publicly speaking today…

**Shellpaw's POV-**

I watched from afar as my sister was hounded with questions. I still couldn't believe that she walked in the camp with One Direction with her! She was right, I had to admit it, but that meant one thing… I had to apologize later.

Not really feeling like watching this crazy scene unfolding before me, I headed to the apprentice den to get some well-deserved rest. And hey, maybe I could dream of a way to apologize to Petalpaw.

But something told me I would have to come up with that myself.

I woke up a short while later with strange tasting fur in my mouth and my vision gone. Confused and still dazed from sleep I stood up to find a heap of brown fur next to me. But this wasn't just any heap of brown fur; it was Liam. I gasped at the sight of him so close to me, causing him to stir. Seconds later a pair of sleepy brown eyes stared into mine, causing me a mini heart attack and loss of breath. "Hello, Love." A voice laced with sleep, whispered.

"Ugh hi," I whispered back, unable to look into the depths of his magnetic eyes. I shook my head trying to make the fluttering in my stomach stop and spoke again. "Why are you in the apprentice den?"

I waited for a response but all I got was a fuzzy tail held up to my mouth. "Shhhhhhh." I looked at the tom in front of me like he lost his mind, "everyone's sleeping!"

I dragged my eyes away from his to take in the whole den, and sure enough it was full of apprentices (and the remaining four members of One Direction, may I add) sleeping. My mouth formed an "O" in response as I also realized how dark it was. He chuckled at my silly expression and ushered me out of the den full of snores and nest rustles.

"Let's go hunting," Liam asked, but it sounded much more like a statement to me.

Now it was my turn to laugh, "In the middle of the night?" He gave me a 'why not' look and I sighed. "There are guards at the entrance."

"Hmmm, is there another way out" he questioned, gazing around the deserted moonlight camp.

I lowered my voice, "follow me," and quietly made my way to the secret exit. It only took a few twist and turns to make it to the small "escape" hole. So many memories flooded back to me as I squeezed my way through the small opening of the foliage. I remember when Petalpaw and I first discovered the tear in the overgrowth behind the elders den. So far no one has ever found out about our little secret, I hope it stays that way.

I made sure Liam made it through the opening safely as well before climbing up the steep stone wall. Looking back I was surprised to see how well the famous tom could climb. We both made it over the edge in record time.

I was once again forced to look at his hypnotizing brown eyes, as he was standing in front of me. "Shall we go hunting then?"

"Ya… sure," I shuffled my paws. "But… Liam?"

"Yes, love?"

"Can you… um… not tell anyone about the opening behind the elders den?" I dragged on, "because my sister and I are the only ones that-"

"Don't worry, Shellpaw. It will be our little secret."


End file.
